Indexes of My Five GTA Stories
by x.CandiBabes.x
Summary: Five stories about five different protagonists and how their stories unfold in the Grand Theft Auto series.
1. Abandoned and Forgotten

OK, so these are the more detailed summaries of my series of stories for Grand Theft Auto, expect Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto III, though they do have a few changes added to them.

I have started one called The Race of Honour Men (Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) and I've posted it on Adult Fan Fiction (due to obvious reasons). The link is on my profile.

They are written here in chronological order, but they are not written in chronological order (I've started with Liberty City Stories, based in 1998, but my first one Abandoned and Forgotten is set in 1992).

Kiarra also appears in The Mafiosi Girl (set in 1996).

Please enjoy!

**Indexes **

_Grand Theft Auto: Abandoned and Forgotten_

Kiarra La Fata, an unfortunate child born into hatred. She was left on the doorstep of an adoptive parent's home in San Andreas and beaten regularly by her foster father, as well as her mother. She knows her mother will always forgive her father, and the only way is to run away. But, when her mother witnesses Kiarra being abused by her father, Kiarra witnesses her life crack further when her mother kills her father infront of her. Realising there was no way out, she burnt their family home down, killing her mother along with her father.

Luckily for Kiarra, she has someone who understands her, her boyfriend Johnny Sindacco. There's only one problem: Johnny's father, Paulie.

Paulie Sindacco is the Don of the Sindacco mafia family, and the only way Kiarra can be accepted by him is to do various jobs for him, jobs that mean breaking the law.

Kiarra now lives a life on the run, steering clear of trouble by involving herself in crime, mafia family crime.


	2. The Mafiosi Girl

Just a note, Carah also appears in The Race of Honour Men (Liberty City Stories, set in 1998), Grand Theft Auto III (Sweet Revenge of Betrayal, set in 2001) and Grand Theft Auto: Drift Town (my own, set in 2010).

Please enjoy!

**Indexes **

_Grand Theft Auto: The Mafiosi Girl_

Carah Jacaruso, a girl who never wanted to be a Mafiosi Girl, but her ties with the Leone family make sit impossible, especially when she becomes the most wanted criminal in Liberty City.

Carah works as a waitress and prostitute to pass the time, but soon her life comes to a full stop when she accidently kills her pimp and a witness claims her as a murderer.

For protection, she hires the Leone family, however with Carah's father's ties in the mafia families; Leone Don Salvatore Leone wants her to join the Leone family. Surely, it's better to join them, rather than have a sentence hanging on her head?

However, things get too much and Carah escapes Liberty City and sees this as an opportunity to clear up her mother's "murder". Will she be able to discover the truth, or will the hit finally catch up to her?


	3. The Race of Honour Men

I didn't actual write this; this is the blurb on the back of the Liberty City Stories case.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grand Theft Auto, expect for my characters, Abandoned and Forgotten, The Mafiosi Girl and Drift Town. The Grand Theft Auto series belongs to Rockstar. I am not making profit from these stories.

**Indexes**

_Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (The Race of Honour Men)_

There are a million stories in Liberty City, this one changes everything.

Once a trusted wise guy in the Leone crime family, Toni Cipriani was forced into hiding after killing a made man. How he's back and it's time for things to be put right.

The streets of Liberty City are in turmoil. Warring Mafiosi vie for control as the town begins to self-destruct under waves of political corruption, organized crime, drug trafficking and union strikes. No one can be trusted as Toni tries to clean up the mess of the city's chaotic underworld. Deranged hit men, morally depraved tycoons, cynical politicians and his own mother stand in his way as Toni tries to bring the city under Leone control.

Forced to fight for his life in an odyssey that will shake Liberty City to its foundations, Toni must use any means necessary to secure his place in the leadership of the Leone family in a town up for grabs.


	4. Sweet Revenge of Betrayal

I didn't actual write this; this is the blurb on the back of the GTA III case.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grand Theft Auto, expect for my characters, Abandoned and Forgotten, The Mafiosi Girl and Drift Town. The Grand Theft Auto series belongs to Rockstar. I am not making profit from these stories.

**Indexes**

_Grand Theft Auto III (Sweet Revenge of Betrayal)_

Liberty City, USA.

The worst place in America.

You've been betrayed and left for dead. Now you're taking revenge, unless the city gets you first. Mob bosses need a favour, crooked cops need help and street gangs want you dead. You'll have to rob, steal and kill just to stay out of serious trouble.


	5. Drift Town

I based this town on Brigton in England, and I love that place!

Please enjoy! The Race of Honour Men is already uploaded, and hopefully I will be able to upload the others afterwards.

**Indexes **

_Grand Theft Auto: Drift Town_

Everything seems quiet and sunny in the seaside town called Drift Town, until now.

Jake Brown, a corrupt detective, gets involved with a massive riot at the local club and witnessed killing another cop for his brother's, Chris, safety and now he's in debt to Drifter gang leader Rida and his crew.

Drift Town slowly falls further and further under the criminal influence, and with the month-long intense heat wave, everything and everyone is losing control. Now it's up to Jake to take order, with the help of rival gang leaders, bewitching journalists and important shop owners, to pay his debt to Rida and keep it under control, even if that means breaking the law.


End file.
